Courage, honneur et justice
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil] Divers personnages, diverses époques, mais un point commun : voyage garanti vers Enkidiev !
1. Une petite surprise

**Rating :** K

**Date de première publication :** 14 février 2014

**Résumé :** Onyx prépare quelque chose pour Cornéliane... mais quoi ? (Je suis pas douée dans mes résumés. lol)

* * *

**« Une petite surprise... »**

* * *

Treize ans étaient passés depuis que les Chevaliers d'Émeraude et leurs alliés avaient vaincu Amecareth, l'empereur des hommes-insectes, et ses troupes de scarabées géants.

Les défenseurs d'Enkidiev avaient fêté leur victoire, malgré leurs lourdes pertes, dont leur grand chef, le Chevalier Wellan, faisait partie.

Les soldats avaient ensuite décidé de vivre leur propre vie. Beaucoup s'étaient mariés, certains avec un ou une de leurs anciens compagnons d'armes, d'autres avec des gens du peuple. La plupart avait déménagé dans d'autres royaumes du vaste continent, mais les autres étaient restés à Émeraude.

Parmi ces derniers, il y avait évidemment l'actuel souverain du pays, le Roi Onyx d'Émeraude.

Lui et sa femme, la Reine Swan, étaient déjà les heureux parents d'Atlance, de Fabian et de Maximilien, leurs trois fils nés pendant l'invasion des hommes-insectes. La petite tribu fut bientôt agrandie par la venue au monde d'une fille, Cornéliane.

Onyx, terrassé par un empoisonnement survenu lors d'un combat pendant la guerre, ne la vit pas grandir comme il avait vu grandir ses fils. Il était souvent ivre du vin qu'il buvait pour endiguer sa douleur.

Se sentant coupable de cette situation, même si on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas aimer sa fille, il décida de préparer à sa cadette une petite surprise qui lui ferait certainement plaisir.

Le matin de l'anniversaire de Cornéliane, Onyx s'éveilla à l'aube. Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ni sa femme ni ses enfants, il descendit jusqu'aux cuisines du château. A cette heure très matinale, il n'y avait qu'une seule servante présente. Le roi lui demanda si sa commande spéciale était prête, et elle le lui confirma. La première partie de son plan n'était désormais plus un problème.

Satisfait, Onyx remonta dans les appartements royaux et réveilla Swan d'un baiser. La reine grogna, mécontente de se faire réveiller aussi tôt par son mari sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il allait les emmener pique-niquer pour l'anniversaire de Cornéliane.

Lorsque toute la famille royale fut prête à partir, Onyx ouvrit son vortex et emmena tout le monde avec lui, direction la plage du Royaume de Cristal.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent tous une agréable journée, à barboter dans l'eau et à construire des châteaux de sable. Il fut malheureusement bientôt temps de rentrer à Émeraude.

Onyx les déposa tout d'abord chez eux, et leur ordonna de bien se vêtir. Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement, mais ils obéirent, tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter. Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, le père les fit descendre dans le hall du château.

Leur première surprise fut de constater que la salle était entièrement plongée dans le noir. Même le feu dans la cheminée était éteint, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit.

La seconde, ce fut lorsque tout s'alluma d'un coup, et qu'ils découvrirent qu'une foule de leurs amis, tels que Kira, Lassa, Hadrian ou encore Bridgess les attendaient.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CORNÉLIANE ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.

Il y eut des applaudissements. La principale concernée se tourna vers son père, les yeux remplis de joie.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, ma princesse, fit Onyx avec fierté.


	2. What If?

**Rating :** K

**Date de première publication :** 21 août 2014

**Résumé :** Avec des "si", on mettrait Paris en bouteille. "Et si Jenifael n'avait pas incendié le corps de son père ? [...] Une toute nouvelle histoire se serait ouverte, une fois tournée la page de l'invasion Tanieth." - OS rempli de théories.

* * *

**« What**** If?**** »**

* * *

Et si Jenifael n'avait pas incendié le corps de son père ? Et si Wellan avait pu revenir parmi les vivants une fois sa tâche accomplie... dans son propre corps et non pas dans celui d'un nouveau-né ? Que se serait-il passé alors ?

Une toute nouvelle histoire se serait ouverte, une fois tournée la page de l'invasion Tanieth.

Kira ne serait pas devenue la nouvelle mère de Wellan. Certainement, Lassa et elle se seraient mariés, auraient eu des enfants, mais le premier ne serait pas la réincarnation d'un héros.

Wellan et Bridgess se seraient installés dans une ferme, avec leur fille, et auraient peut-être adopté des enfants devenus orphelins par la guerre. Dylan et Dinath leur auraient rendu souvent visite. La petite famille aurait vécu paisiblement, loin des combats, loin de la mort.

Jenifael aurait sans doute épousé Hadrian, l'homme qu'elle admirait et pensait aimer depuis son enfance. Peut-être Mahito serait venu briser ce mariage, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peut-être les mariés auraient été plus fort que cet intrus, et auraient triomphé.

Santo aurait élevé son fils Famire, mais n'aurait jamais pu fonder un foyer chaleureux et accueillant avec Bridgess. Sans doute se serait-il remarié, avec une paysanne ou une de ses sœurs d'armes. Peut-être auraient-ils eu d'autres enfants, et connu un destin moins tragique que Yanné.

Certainement, les anciens Chevaliers auraient découvert Enlilkisar en cherchant le remède qui sauverait Onyx. Et déchaîné les querelles entre les dieux. Cette partie-là de l'histoire n'aurait guère changé.

Avec des _si_, on peut refaire une histoire. La seule chose certaine, puisque l'on est dans les théories, c'est que si Kira n'avait pas vu le jour, rien de tout cela n'aurait existé.

* * *

_Suggestion de musique : _Running Up That Hill_ de Track & Field._

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille.

Ce texte n'est ni un drabble, ni un OS. Il n'est pas narratif, mais il doit certainement avoir une utilité. Reste à savoir laquelle exactement, en dehors d'exposer un scénario fort différent de celui que l'on connaît tous.


	3. Une si jolie petite famille

**Rating :** K

**Date de première publication :** 29 août 2014

**Résumé :** "Après la fin de la guerre qu'ils avaient heureusement gagnée, tous les Chevaliers d'Émeraude se séparèrent, s'installant un peu partout sur le continent." - OS. Univers Alternatif.

* * *

**« Une**** si jolie petite famille**** »**

* * *

Après la fin de la guerre qu'ils avaient heureusement gagnée, tous les Chevaliers d'Émeraude se séparèrent, s'installant un peu partout sur le continent.

Wellan – qui avait réintégré son corps après avoir défait Akuretari –, Bridgess et Jenifael s'étaient installés dans une ferme non loin du château. Ils avaient d'abord eu à remettre leur habitation en ruine sur pied, puis à éradiquer les mauvaises herbes, avant d'ensemencer les champs qui entouraient la propriété.

Deux ans après leur installation, ils avaient enfin une vie de famille normale. C'est alors que l'imprévu leur tomba dessus.

Santo, lors d'une des rondes qu'il effectuait pour soigner les gens dans les villages, trouva deux orphelins, un frère et une sœur, qu'il apporta à Wellan et Bridgess, puisqu'ils étaient les plus proches voisins de ce village.

Bridgess s'employa à les laver, puis les trois adultes leur posèrent des questions. Les deux enfants, Logan et Taria de leurs noms, étaient devenus orphelins suite à l'invasion Tanieth. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, ils tentaient de survivre dans la forêt, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre famille.

Jenifael avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des frères et sœurs, mais son père étant stérile elle avait dû vite enterrer ce projet. Bridgess semblait s'être prise d'affection pour les deux petits nouveaux. Wellan accepta donc d'adopter leurs petits protégés, incapable de résister aux efforts combinés de sa femme et de sa fille.

* * *

La nouvelle famille avait continué sa petite routine depuis l'arrivée des enfants, il y avait déjà cinq ans.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient décidé d'organiser un pique-nique avec d'autres familles de Chevaliers. Pendant que Wellan, Bridgess, Santo, Kira et Lassa discutaient entre eux, Jenifael, Logan, Taria, Famire, et les autres couraient autour d'eux.

En voyant Jenifael et Taria renverser Logan pour le chatouiller, Kira ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Vous formez vraiment une jolie petite famille, fit-elle à l'attention de Wellan et Bridgess.

* * *

_Suggestions de musique : _I Will Not Bow_, _Breath_, _What Lies Beneath_ & _So Cold_ de Breaking Benjamin._

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne suis pas particulièrement convaincue par la dernière petite partie, mais impossible de trouver mieux même en la retravaillant. :/

Wellan a pu réintégrer son corps car dans ma version, Jenifael ne l'a pas brûlé. … Oui, je sais, ça s'appelle prendre des libertés, mais ce passage me reste encore en travers de la gorge même au bout de quatre ans. :p


	4. Chef de guerre

**Rating :** T

**Date de première publication :** 06 janvier 2016

**Résumé :** [Drabble] Après une éprouvante bataille contre les Tanieth, Wellan songe aux morts (dans les deux camps), aux motivations de l'Empereur, à la confiance que ses frères et sœurs d'armes ont placée en lui.

* * *

**« Chef de guerre »**

* * *

Partout autour de toi, s'étalent des cadavres. Ils jonchent le sol. Des corps sans vie, aux formes monstrueuses, maculés de leur sang noir.

Et toi, tu te tiens au milieu de tout cela. Au milieu de ce champ de bataille. Chef de guerre, meneur d'hommes, tes frères et sœurs d'armes t'ont unanimement désigné pour les mener lors des combats.

Ce lourd fardeau, tu le portes aussi bien que tu le peux sur tes larges épaules. La vie et la survie de tous ces guerriers et guerrières est de ta responsabilité. Tu dois aussi préserver la pérennité du continent, qui menace d'être détruit par cet Empereur assoiffé de pouvoir, qui ne reculera devant rien pour conquérir de nouveaux territoires.

Tu ne peux cependant pas t'empêcher de penser à ces cadavres mutilés. Ils sont tellement nombreux, depuis le début de cette guerre, à avoir été un jour étalés sur un champ de bataille semblable, ou presque, à celui-ci. Des monstres, certes, du moins par leur apparence, qui n'ont souvent eu aucun autre choix que celui de se lancer à l'assaut de ces terres, menacés de mort – de part et d'autre. « Quel gâchis. » Tant de vies volées, tant de sang versé, tout cela juste pour assouvir les besoins d'une seule personne – c'est cette dernière qui est le véritable monstre.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 220.

* * *

**Je reviens, après une longue absence dans ce fandom, avec un drabble de maximum 250 mots mettant en scène Wellan – mon personnage masculin préféré :D**


	5. Les étoiles brillent pour toi

**Rating :** K

**Date de première publication :** 20 juillet 2016

**Résumé :** [Drabble] Wellan et Bridgess profitent d'une belle nuit d'été pour observer les étoiles. /Marathon Faradien - Day 31/

* * *

**Cela commençait à faire vraiment longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit sur ce fandom x') Je me rattrape aujourd'hui avec un petit drabble d'environ 150 mots sur mon couple préféré : Wellan et Bridgess. C'est pas mal inspiré de la chanson « Yellow » du groupe Coldplay.**

* * *

**« Les étoiles brillent pour toi »**

* * *

Nous sommes immobiles dans la cour du château d'Émeraude. Il fait nuit, et nous admirons les étoiles. Je te tiens entre mes bras, te protégeant de la fraîcheur des heures nocturnes.

Lève les yeux, Bridgess, et regarde les étoiles. Regarde-les briller pour toi, en cette nuit où nous sommes les seuls à les observer. Elles savent que tu es une personne extraordinaire, à la bonté et la gentillesse sans égale, et elles veulent te remercier de ce que tu fais pour le peuple de ce continent.

Tu es l'épouse parfaite et une mère comblée, grâce à la générosité de Theandras. Regarde cette étoile d'un rouge vif, peut-être est-ce elle qui veille sur toi.

Je t'ai négligée pendant des années, Bridgess, mais je jure devant tous les dieux du panthéon que je t'aime comme un fou, que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne auparavant.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 145.


	6. Enfin réunis

**Rating :** K

**Date de première publication :** 16 novembre 2016

**Résumé :** [Drabble] [Spoilers - Les Héritiers d'Enkidiev 12] Les chemins de Wellan et de Fan se croisent de nouveau... et ils ne se sépareront plus jamais. [Univers Alternatif]

* * *

**Aujourd'hui, petit Univers Alternatif de la fin de la série des « _Héritiers d'Enkidiev_ », donc des SPOILERS pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore fini le tome 12.**

**Isa'ralia Faradien, ou la fille jamais contente avec les choix scénaristiques d'Anne Robillard à propos de Wellan xD ('Fin, jamais contente, si... parfois je le suis :p)**

* * *

**« Enfin réunis »**

* * *

Fan de Shola, enfin libérée des griffes de feu Kimaati, se hâtait de s'éloigner de la forteresse d'An-Anshar. Sur le plateau, elle aperçut Wellan... et son cœur s'emballa.

L'ancien chef des Chevaliers d'Émeraude avait, par un quelconque subterfuge, retrouvé son apparence d'antan, celle de sa première incarnation. Fan, pour avoir passé de nombreuses nuits entre ces bras musclés, se souvenait parfaitement de chaque détail... Wellan avait été désigné par les dieux pour être son âme sœur, mais le destin en avait longtemps décidé autrement, à la plus grande colère du guerrier et à l'amertume de l'ancienne reine.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ne se détachèrent plus. _Il est encore temps..._ Les conditions étaient optimales, à présent, bien plus que dans le passé. Tous deux vivants, tous deux célibataires... tous deux amoureux comme au premier jour, même après avoir dû renoncer à leurs sentiments. Peut-être pourraient-ils...

Wellan semblait avoir été frappé par la même constatation, Fan le sentait, mais le grand homme n'osait pas bouger. _Il pense que c'est trop beau pour être vrai._

Fan prit donc l'initiative. Devant tous les témoins, elle s'approcha de Wellan et le serra dans ses bras. Le Chevalier, éberlué mais soulagé, lui rendit son étreinte.

Les deux âmes sœurs venaient enfin d'être réunies, après des décennies à se chercher et à abandonner... Plus aucun obstacle ne se dressait désormais sur la route de leur bonheur.

* * *

**Évidemment que j'ai râlé lorsque Wellan est tombé dans le vortex ! Je le voyais déjà réuni avec Fan... même si j'admets avoir toujours eu une préférence pour le couple formé par Wellan et Bridgess ^^'**


	7. Réincarnations

**Rating :** K+

**Date de première publication :** 27 mai 2017

**Résumé :** [OS] Onyx d'Émeraude avait enfermé son âme dans ses armes, cherchant à vivre et à survivre pour enfin exercer sa vengeance. Cinq cents ans plus tard, deux réincarnations, deux hôtes qui lui avaient apporté chacun à leur façon, une nouvelle vision de la vie.

* * *

**Récemment, il m'a pris l'envie de relire le tome 7 des « Chevaliers d'Émeraude », et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée à écrire un texte sur Onyx.**

* * *

**« Réincarnations »**

* * *

Onyx prit sa première inspiration dans le corps de Sage. Première inspiration depuis près de cinq cents ans... Le renégat s'enivra de toutes les sensations nouvellement retrouvées : celle de vivre dans un corps humain, premièrement, une enveloppe charnelle à la fois douce comme un cocon, mais fourmillant de petites douleurs si on la menait à une cadence inappropriée. Puis, dès que son « hôte » revint vers la civilisation, le plaisir insoupçonné des diverses odeurs, des multiples saveurs... puis plus tard, bien plus tard, les sensations d'un corps de femme interagissant avec le sien – _merci Kira, quelle délicieuse nuit..._

Onyx prit de nouveau une première inspiration, cette fois-ci dans le corps de Farrell. Cette cohabitation semblait être sous de meilleurs auspices, principalement parce qu'elle était consentie. Les mêmes plaisirs basiques étaient toujours au rendez-vous... Swan était assez semblable à sa sœur d'armes mauve, et pourtant elle était unique. Leurs enfants, Nemeroff et Atlance, représentaient le véritable bonus de cette nouvelle incarnation, et Onyx ne se sentait pas d'être contraint à les abandonner derrière lui... encore une fois.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 179.

* * *

**Awww. J'assume mon fluff, aucun regret x') Et ce serait bien qu'Abnar cesse de s'évertuer à ruiner la vie d'Onyx, même si j'aime bien cet Immortel.**


	8. Hanté

**Rating :** K

**Date de première publication :** 1er juin 2018

**Résumé :** [OS] [Crack!fic] Abnar est envahi de nombreux doutes sur sa santé mentale, après l'intrusion de deux mystérieuses Voix dans ses pensées...

* * *

**Vieux délire avec GlitterInTheVoid, daté de 2015, retrouvé récemment... Donc voilà le premier OS crack que j'ose sur les Chevaliers d'Émeraude, dont le contenu découle directement dudit délire :)**

* * *

**« Hanté »**

* * *

**Voix 1 :** Nous sommes donc d'accord pour élire Abnar dans le palmarès des meilleurs personnages de la saga ?

**Abnar :** Mais qu'est-ce que cette voix dans ma tête ? Avec un drôle de sujet de conversation, qui plus est...

**Voix 2 :** Effectivement, chère première Voix (oui, il faut sentir la majuscule dans la prononciation...). J'éprouve moi aussi pas mal d'affection pour lui, il est intéressant... c'est dommage qu'il finisse par épouser l'autre dinde aux cheveux roses...

**Abnar :** Je ne vous permets pas de parler de Myrialuna en ces termes !

**Voix 1 :** Oh, je suis morte, "une dinde aux cheveux roses" ! C'est à en oublier son prénom absolument atroce et légèrement pompeux.

**Abnar :** Qui êtes-vous toutes les deux et pourquoi venez-vous m'importuner de la sorte ? J'essaie de construire une nouvelle vie, moi !

**Voix 2 :** Une nouvelle vie avec cette femme bizarre qui se transforme en félin ? D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'ai employé le terme "dinde" pour la qualifier, sa métamorphose est tout de suite moins épique...

**Abnar :** Je ne peux tout de même pas devenir fou... Ce serait jouer de malchance...

**Voix 1 :** Merci, seconde Voix, maintenant je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de l'imaginer se transformer en dinde-eyra avec une perruque de cheveux roses sur le sommet du crâne ! Hi hi hi !

**Abnar :** … Je suis fou. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le droit de profiter d'une vie mortelle commune ?

**Voix 2 :** Oh, t'inquiètes pas, même si nous te jugeons sévèrement sur ton choix de partenaire de vie, tu gardes une place particulière dans nos cœurs.

* * *

**Pauvre Abnar xD**

**C'est pas très sérieux ni même intelligent, mais c'est un bon défouloir x')**


End file.
